


Take a Bath With Me, Moomin.

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [17]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Moomin turned back and frowned, very embarrassed.“Hmf, what is so funny?”“Well, I just don't see how you'll get home being so dirty.”“Hm!?” Moomin proceeded to look at his fur, all brown because of the dirt. “Ow...”“Hey, what if we take a bath together? with me... in the lake! I know that by starters is going to be shocking for the both of us, but is not going to be bad if we wash our backs.”





	Take a Bath With Me, Moomin.

It was a fun day in The Moomins' household, but it was already time to sleep, especially for Snufkin. The boy gave his farewells and went to his tent.

Twenty minutes didn't even pass when Moominmama noticed something.

“Oh goodness! Snufkin left his harmonica over the table!” She took the instrument from the kitchen table to give it to her son. “Honey, could you give it back to him, please?”  
  
“Of course, mom!” Moomin grabbed the object happily, he felt like that after knowing he was going to see Snufkin again at the same night, yes, that is the amount of "clingy" that he is.

Moomintroll walked happily in the valley in search for Snufkin's tent, but when he came he didn't see him. He wasn't sitting over the trunk eating either his silhouette where he slept, even though the tent was illuminated!

“Hmm...”

Moomin continued to search him with his five senses and managed to hear Snufkin's sweet voice humming a song. The young one followed the sound, the more louder the more near he was, right?

Meanwhile, Snufkin was having a nice bath inside a lake. Moominmama gave him various soaps, that lady treated him like his own kid.

While he was taking a relaxing bath, some fishes came by and he took the opportunity to catch some by hand and leave them on his bucket.

Everything was perfect until...  
“SNUFKIN! You left th-”

Snufkin turned around and covered himself, even though he didn't scream, his face was really noticeable of embarrassment after he startled, but, ah... the one who did scream was Moomin.

“Yes?”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! You're naked! **OHMYGOSHIAMSOSORRYISHOULDGO!”** Between all that blabbering, Moomin threw the harmonica and it just hit directly into Snufkin's forehead.

“AUCH!”

Of course, Moomin didn't notice he hurt him, because...

** _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀᴀ!!!!!”_ **

Yes, he ran away as he screamed, and for his luck, the poor troll stumbled against a rock and fell in a tiny hill, rolling and rolling more than a roller in the making of a roll.

Moomintroll was made a mess and Snufkin was the one to see it all and he tried, he REALLY tried to not burst out of laughter, but he failed.

“Hahaha! Moomin!”

Moomin turned back and frowned, very embarrassed.

“Hmf, what is so funny?”

“Well, I just don't see how you'll get home being so dirty.”

“Hm!?” Moomin proceeded to look at his fur, all brown because of the dirt. “Ow...”

“Hey, what if we take a bath together? with me... in the lake! I know that by starters is going to be shocking for the both of us, but is not going to be bad if we wash our backs.”

“Hmm... doesn't sound too bad...” Moomin walked down slowly from the tiny mountain of dirt, approaching Snufkin.

“Good, good, just like that.” Snufkin held Moomin's hand giggled. “I'm not going to let you fall again, hahaha!”

“Hey! No fun!” Moomin looked away with a slight blush.

Moomin turned around and Snufkin held another bucket and filled it with water, then, he threw it at him by surprise.

** _*SPLASH!* _ **

“AAAAAAAAAAH!!! It's cold!”

“Well, it's water from the lake! What did you expect?”  
  
Moomin stayed quiet and felt how Snufkin's hands scratching his back, covering it with soap, from there to his head.

Moomin smiled relaxed, maybe this wasn't bad at all, both were boys and boys with boys there's no shame and boys with boys don't fall in love, right?


End file.
